Proven Wrong
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: All Harry wants to do is move on. Maybe all he needs for this is for a certain blond to prove him wrong. Drarry. Rated T.


This particular story was written for the He Is We Contest by Chasing Sunlight :)

The story is dedicated to Chasing Sunlight, for without her challenge I wouldn't have come up with the longest story I've written in months :D

Warnings: A lot of fluffiness and the characters may be a little OoC. But considering this is Fanon anyway, I think that I stayed Canon for the most part :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly :(

I hope you enjoy the story! :D

~pw~

Chilled and stale air nipped at his bare skin as Draco stood at the top of the Owlery tower, staring after the simple Hogwarts post owl that he'd just sent off. In its talons was a plain scroll of parchment that bore something that he'd never thought to have. Hope for something better.

As the owl swooped from the sky towards a lone figure that stood solemnly by the lake, he couldn't help the wry smile that took place on his lips; the letter that was about to be opened held his entire heart and soul. Blinking against the breeze he turned heel and made his way down the tower steps.

There was no sense in thinking over it anymore now that the missive had been received. It was no doubt being read over at that exact moment and he knew that the boys viridian eyes would widen before scanning over the short words repeatedly.

The snow that covered the school grounds crunched crisply under his dragon hide boots and Draco let loose a slightly crazed laugh as he walked swiftly passed a group of second year Ravenclaw's. Now, he supposed, he'd just have to wait and see what the cowardly lion would do next.

~pw~

Warmth rushed to meet his numb cheeks and hands as Harry stepped through the front doors and into the entrance hall. He took a moment to cast appropriate warming charms that would help him adjust to the sudden heat without itching before he started to walk up the stairs towards his common room.

It was already the middle of January and the snow would be around until the end of March, which didn't thrill him in the slightest. Quite honestly, he despised what he'd gone through. The war had taken its toll on his physical and mental state. Nothing was innocent anymore.

Shaking off the more than morbid thoughts that flitted through the forefront of his mind, he hopped up the stairs two at a time. While trying to think of something that wasn't heart wrenching, his thoughts drifted to the slip of parchment in his pocket.

_You're the boy with a really nice smile, when you let it show, but with a broken heart inside. You gave it to a girl… Hah, gave it to a girl and I think she lost her mind, stupid chit._

No matter how hard he thought about who could have sent him the message, Harry couldn't wrap his head around a possible answer. The answer was right on the tip of his tongue. He'd seen the familiar scrawl of handwriting before and the tone was that witty truth that hit him hard. Who could have done it though?

~pw~

When the boy had arrived back in the common room, Hermione had instantly known that something was the matter. His usual scowl was devoid from his features and a thoughtful, almost satisfied look was in his eyes. Something had obviously pleased Harry.

"How was your walk Harry?" She questioned in a way that was genuinely curious, making sure that he wouldn't notice her suspicion. His deep green eyes, almost that of the Killing Curse she noted, met hers and a small smile graced his lips.

After settling himself into the seat across from her, Harry deemed her with an answer, "It was fine, and exactly what I needed." These days, he always needed a walk; a way to get away from the walls of reality, to block everything out.

Nodding her head, even though doubt flooded her eyes, Hermione smiled, "That's great. What are you going to do now? You missed dinner." Realization dawned in his expression as his stomach gave a sudden lurch that left him feeling nauseous.

"You're right. I'm going to head down to the kitchens for a snack. Would you like anything?" At her negative nod, Harry stood from his spot with a stretch. Without waiting for another reply from the girl he walked back out of the common room without looking back.

~pw~

_Are you giving up and done? Are you finally through with all of this? Are you sick of the pain? You're torn to pieces…Can you let me try? Give me a chance?_

A sigh fell from his lips as Harry looked over the parchment that one of the house elves had dropped onto the book in front of him. It was early in the afternoon and he'd been looking for information about the Memorandus Charm for a paper when it had arrived.

Lucky for him, there was no one in the library at this time, especially since it was a Sunday and everyone else would be at Hogsmeade. Despite the fact that he'd been thinking about the first note all week, he was still no closer to figuring out who the sender was. This note didn't help either.

He knew what the person was trying to say and the event that they were referring to. It was something that Harry had no trouble hiding, but it seemed that the news somehow slipped through the cracks. The rumour mill was a terrible thing, however the news didn't spread very far and for that he was thankful.

Months after the end of the war, he had come to the decision that it was time to move on and that he wanted to do that with Ginny. During their school years and the war, they had skirted around each other and had even revealed their feelings to one another.

Yet, when he had taken her out to dinner and had asked her to marry him, the girl that he'd fallen in love with denied his bravery. According to her side of the story, they had been apart too long and they had both changed too much to go back to the way they were.

What she didn't realize was that he didn't want to go back to where they were; he simply wanted to move on and to try to do that together. Harry understood more than anyone that nothing would ever be the same. The war had changed everyone.

How this person could have known all of that however; Harry ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm his raging thoughts. He hadn't wanted to relive the memories, but these letters were making everything rush back.

Muttering to himself he shoved the missive into his pocket with the first and stood up from the table so fast that the chair clattered to the floor. Taking a deep breathe he re-adjusted the fallen furniture and gathered his things; leaving the library in a rush.

~pw~

It had been a week since he'd sent his latest scroll and Draco was feeling nothing if not a little proud of himself. In the last two weeks Harry had shown more emotion than he had since September. After the thing with the Weaslette, the golden boy hadn't been the same.

Not like he had expected any different, everyone had changed. When he had accidently walked in on the Gryffindor proposing to her, he was shocked when she declined the offer. Her explanation left everything to be desired as it held no sense.

In that moment, Draco couldn't blame Harry for the emotionless streak that he had taken. If such a thing had happened to him, he knew that he would have reacted much worse. Weeks turned into months and when the holidays had passed and nothing was better, he knew he had to take action.

It was only after long thought and deliberation that he decided that it was time to let Harry in on his feelings and offer something that hopefully wouldn't be refused. If he did decide to turn Draco down, the blond was sure that his heart would never recover.

Biting his tongue to keep the unbidden thoughts of failure at bay, he charmed the note to take shape of a swan and sent it in the direction of Harry. The Divination class went on with their work, not noticing the paper flying over their heads. As soon as the missive was over Harry's desk, Draco ended the charm; looking away once he saw the boy take it.

~pw~

Shoving the letter into his pocket, Harry had to hold back a hoot of triumph as he realized that the secret admirer was in this very class. As he discreetly looked around the room no one stuck out as everyone was wrapped up in their notes.

When a chance came that Hermione was writing her paper and Ron was distracted by a joke that Seamus was telling, he carefully took out the parchment and unfolded it in his lap. Harry had to bite back the urge to look up when he felt eyes on him, but he forced himself to read the note.

_Tell me that it's alright, just for one night, one chance. So I can show you how to feel like…to show what it feels like to be hugged, to be kissed, to be loved. I can be that part of you, I'll try my best._

Biting the inside of his cheek he stood swiftly from his desk, startling Hermione and shoving the note into his bag. He took the strap harshly and rushed from the room, feeling the unbidden tears start to flow from his eyes.

It wasn't right that this person, who so obviously wanted to help him recover, to help him move on, was just in front of his nose, but so out of reach. These hints to who the mysterious admirer was, hit him with a force that wanted to make him stumble.

These were all of the things that they knew, the things that they wanted and the things that he found himself yearning for. Shaking his head, he rammed his fist into the wall with a sudden yell as he felt his knees hit the floor. Why did this person have to make him feel again?

~pw~

As Harry finished reading the latest of the letters, the piece of parchment slipped through his fingers and fluttered to the floor. His thoughts raced around in circles as all of the clues began fitting together like missing puzzle pieces.

"Harry, you dropped something." Blinking suddenly his eyes focused on Neville who was handing out the missive. Looking down at the paper that had managed to bring everything into startling clarity, Harry grabbed the paper and took off at a dead sprint.

Portraits flew by and stairs disappeared under his feet, dodging students and ghosts as he went. A wide smile, the first genuine smile that he'd had for a long time played on his lips as he turned a corner, nearly skidding into the opposite wall.

How had he missed the hints that were so obvious? How hadn't he been able to sort it out? It was so obvious now that he'd received the final note, "So fucking obvious." He muttered to himself as a short laugh escaped his throat.

_Give me your heart. I don't want just a piece or a part, I deserve the whole thing. I want it all. I want you to fall, if only just a little bit. Use that stupid Gryffindork courage and take that leap of faith. Don't let that broken heart haunt you. _

When he slammed into a wall just outside the Slytherin dungeons, he caught sight of the very person that he was looking for. As he just stood and stared at the blond for a moment, Harry's lips softened into a serene accepting smile that simply glowed.

~pw~

Nervous butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as Draco stood next to his friends, listening to them discuss what dessert was better. Rolling his eyes, he tried to not get sick all over the front of his robes. It wouldn't be dignified in the slightest.

The letter that he'd sent that morning, Draco swallowed thickly; there was no possible way that Harry hadn't figured out who he was. It was very possible that the boy was searching the school for him, but it was also horridly possible that he didn't want anything to do with the blond.

Sighing, he took a deep breath as he continued to listen to the conversation around him. At that moment as he finally forced himself to relax, the feeling that someone was watching him crept up his spine and Draco turned around to look around the hall.

A startled scream fell from his lips as he jumped back from the taller boy that stood before him, viridian eyes watching him with some hidden emotion, "Potter! Don't do that to a person! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The look in Harry's eyes became mischievous as a grin graced his features, "No. You, Draco Malfoy, have given me a heart attack and stroke, with those little letters of yours." Cerulean eyes widened as Draco realized just what the boy was saying.

His mouth opened and closed as his brain tried to form any sort of reply that would be useful in this situation, but nothing came to mind. As he watched Draco try to come up with something to say, Harry felt his insides go weak in a thought that maybe all of this was a prank.

"You realize that if you take this step, the step that I'm about to take, that there is no going back," He paused to let his words sink in. When he was sure that he had the blonds attention he continued, "You can't leave me alone, I would cease to be if you did."

As if a light was flicked on, Draco finally allowed a small affectionate smile lace along his mouth, "Here's my hand if you'll take it. We can make it out of all this mess, no more stress. I'll show you what it feels like to be thought of, to be missed, to be hugged, and to be kissed. To be loved. Can you let me try?"

The words from the smaller boy revealed more than Harry had ever imagined and he had to bite his lip to be sure he wasn't dreaming. When Draco remained in front of him, he nodded taking the Slytherin's out stretched hand, "I can be that part of you. I'll try my best."

Walls came crashing down as Draco leaned forward and up on the tips of his toes, connecting his lips to the Gryffindor's lips softly. For long moments they embraced the other, allowing wounds to stitch closed and start to heal.

As they pulled back Harry placed his forehead against Draco's, staring into the boys bright blue eyes. He smiled as a laugh escaped him and he tightened his hold on the blond. Perhaps all he had need was to be proven wrong all along.

~pw~

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story :)

The song was Prove You Wrong by He Is We :)

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
